When Will We Meet?
by fireworks1820
Summary: What if Tohru's mom never died? Would she still have the same friendship with the Somah family? Will she still fall for a certain orange haired boy? What about her mom? TXK
1. Meet the Somahs'

_Despite the fact that I've been on fanfic for almost two years now, this is the first story I've decided to post. I do have a lot of plot bunnies in my head, but if I can jot them down in time is the bigger question. Even though it's my first story I've posted, I was a little nervous. As always, like with any other story R&R!_

_Fireworks1820_

Chapter 1- The Beginning of High School

**(Tohru's POV)**

I remember when I was going through elementary school, as well as junior high. Mom always told me two things:

Be Yourself

And

GRADUATE!

Even if I didn't want to go to college, at least finish high school for her, like she never did. I can't believe that it's my first day in high school, and that I'm growing up so fast… To think that I'm almost 15 years old… It makes me wonder what dad would say.

"Tohru, I'm getting ready to leave for work, you best be on your way to school!" she shouted up the stairs.

"Coming mom!" I replied as I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs.

We both were heading out the door, and as I was locking up, I told her the same thing that I told her every other day, "Have a good day, and be safe."

She smiled at me with her award winning smile, and said, "I will."

It was this faithful day that I would meet a family that would change my life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Kyo POV)**

"Hurry up Kyo, you're going to be late for school," Shigure said to me. "Besides, Yuki is already ready."

All of a sudden, I came charging down the stairs, fueled with anger. As I skidded to a stop in front of him, I yelled, "Don't even talk to me about that damn rat!" With that, I headed out the door, with a slam shut.

I heard Shigure sigh and say, "Why does everyone feel the need to destroy my house?"

I was one my way, the normal route. It was a longer way, so that I wouldn't have to run into that damn Yuki. Even though that I hate him, I guess that it was all because the curse was broken when we were so little. I remember it was from a girl who had short brown hair, but I don't remember anything else about her. It was a wonder how I was able to even remember that.

Even though that I was still in thought, I was still alert. I had finally gotten into the city, I was waiting for a cross walk. I thought that I saw someone who looked really familiar, but I wasn't sure. I was trying to pinpoint who she was, when I saw a car coming at her. I knew it was going to crash into the vaguely familiar person.

It looked like she wasn't going to move, and the car was still coming closer and closer. It all looked like it was going in slow motion, and I had to do something. I knew if I didn't do anything, I would never forgive myself. I ran through the crowd as fast as I could, and pushed her out of the way just in time… the only problem was: I was in the way. Right after I pushed the orange haired lady, I saw who looked like her daughter run up to her. Right after she made sure she was okay, she looked back to me, just in time to see the car crash into me.

**(Tohru's POV)**

Even though I was going to school, I usually go the same way mom goes to work. I was a few feet behind her, when I saw that she was pushed by someone. She came stumbling towards me, and I asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me, worry about the kid who pushed me out of the way. I think that was Kyo," she said to herself.

"Why did he push you out of the way?" I asked her.

"He just saved my life. I can't believe he remembers me after all this time," I heard her say.

"Well, let me go and thank him," I told her. Right as I started to walk towards him, I saw him get hit by the very car that he saved mom from.

After calling for emergency help, mom and I decided that it would be a good idea to ride in the ambulance with him, just in case if he was to wake up and ask what happened. He looked really familiar to me. I feel like he was a long lost childhood friend of mine. The only person I could think of was- No, that couldn't be him. I haven't seen him since I was a little kid.

"Hey mom, do you know who this person is? I feel like I should know him, but I'm not sure if he's the same person I use to know," I told her, uncertain.

"I'm sure it is him. Kyo Somah," she said, almost certain.

Right when she said that, he started to stir awake.

**(Kyo POV)**

All I know is one minute I'm getting hit by a car, and the next, I'm riding in something with people talking about me. Right when the older person said my name, I figured I should wake up.

I opened my eyes, and I saw a woman with short orange hair and who looked like her daughter, a teenager with long brown hair looking down at me. The one with brown hair was studying me really hard, almost too hard, it was to the point that it was creeping me out.

"Umm, can I help you?" I asked, as she snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, umm you look like someone I use to know. Are you, by any chance, Kyo Somah? I mean, I know I haven't seen him ever since I was little, but you look just like him," she said.

"Yeah, I am him. Now, are you, by any chance, Kyoko Honda? You look like you are," I told her, and went to the young adult, "And let me guess, you're her daughter. Yeah, I know you. Sadly, I don't remember your name." I sat up from where I was laying down, and said, "Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Kyo Somah; I am a 1st year in high school. What's your name?" I asked. I know that I'm usually never this talkative with someone I just met, but if it's with Kyoko, than that gives me the reason to be more talkative.

"Oh, I'm Tohru Honda. I am also a 1st year in high school. This is my mom, Kyoko Honda; she was heading to her job when you saved her. Thank you so much for saving her. I don't know what I would've done without her. How can I ever repay you?" she asked me.

"Well, your mom can tell me how she has been doing these past 10 years. Trust me, if anything comes up that you can help with, I'll let you know," I told her, wanting to hear how her mom has been.

"Well Kyo, you're looking well. How has your training been going? I assume you still can't beat, as you put it, 'that damn Yuki'. I swear, some things with you never change. To say the least, I know that you and Tohru will become great friends. How about you come to our house for dinner? I assure you, Tohru is a great cook. What do you think we should have Tohru?" she asked her daughter.

"Well, I was thinking we could have leek sou-"she started, but I cut her off.

"No! I hate leeks!" I yelled.

"Sir, please calm down. You're in no condition to start yelling," the medic told me.

"Oh yeah, you do hate leeks. It's okay Tohru, I'm sure he didn't mean to yell at you. It completely slipped my mind that he hates leeks. Next time, don't yell, I know you're a fast healer and all, but this isn't your family. That reminds me; I called Shigure and told him we were going to the hospital. I know for sure your arm is broken, and you have a concussion," she told me as we arrived at the hospital.

They opened the doors and slid my stretcher out. The first person I saw was that damn rat. "What the hell are you doing here? I would've thought that you would be in school! Let me guess, Shigure is here with you as well. I don't want to see him!" I yelled, as the medic was trying to calm me down.

"Kyo, stop yelling, it's not good for you in your condition. We're trying to make you feel better," a voice said behind me. I looked up to see Tohru.

"Oh, hello. My name's Tohru Honda. What's yours?" she asked him. Why did she even start telling me to stop? It's not like I'm her brother.

"My name's Yuki Somah. I'm Kyo's cousin. If you couldn't already tell, we don't get off on the same page," the rat boy told her.

"Once I get better and back on my feet, I'll start training. Then I'll come back and finally beat you!" I yelled at him.

"Wait, wait, I think I've heard this before. It's the same thing you say every time to me. You always say that you'll finally beat me, but I don't ever think that day will come. You can train all you want, but it will do you no good. You can't help it. You the cat, the animal that was never in God's inner circle with everyone else in the zodiac, you have no choice to fail," he told me. Right after that, I didn't care, all I knew was I wanted to kick his ass so hard. I went to go for the first punch that was, I was going to, but my path was blocked.

"Kyoko! Get out of the way! This is between me and him, this has nothing to do with you!" I yelled at her.

"I don't care what you have in the past, but you have to put that behind you. You have to live to see your future. If you really want to fight, I'll fight you, but once when you're out of the hospital. Don't be fooled, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything. I never told you, but I use to be in a gang. I was the legendary 'Red Butterfly'. Just because I got out years ago, doesn't mean I haven't lost my temper. Yes I have calmed down a bit, but that's because Tohru's been with me. If you want to fight with him, first fight me. If you beat me, then you can fight him. Just don't come crying to me when you end up back here after our fight," she told me.

"Fine, fine, I heard you loud and clear. I won't fight you now, but I will someday so we can see who is the strongest out of us. I don't care if the curse is broken or not, you'll always be my enemy," I told him.

"Kyo!" I heard behind me. I turned around to see Shigure. 'Oh great,' I thought to myself.

I sighed to myself and asked him, "What do you want? I know Kyoko called you, but do you really have to come and visit me before I even was able to get checked out?"

"Haven't they even checked you out yet? I thought they already did. Well, tell them to hurry up already. Also, what would you want for dinner tonight?" he asked me.

"You mean for take-out? I don't care what you guys have, because I'm eating at Kyoko and Tohru's house. They offered because I saved Kyoko's life," told him, smirking.

"You mean you offered Kyo to eat with you, and we are not able to come along to try your delicious cooking?" Shigure asked.

"If you wanted to, but you wouldn't want to try my cooking, I burn water. Tohru is the cook in the house. Let's just say that if she able to have an interview with a five star restaurant, she would get hired in a heartbeat; it's because she's that good," she told them.

**(Tohru's POV)**

It looks like that even my though I was in the room, I would always get some sort of praise on my cooking. I know I'm a good cook, but I learned to cook by myself. I guess it was all the long hours alone from when mom was at work. I would love to experiment with whatever we had in the fridge. It usually would come out good. When mom found out that I could cook, she was extremely surprised.

At first, she was skeptical, but as time passed, she became more and more comfortable. Of course, she wasn't able to cook. I don't know what I'm going to do when I move out. How will my poor cook less mother fend for herself? It was always a question of wonder as to how she would survive when I was out of the house. I was the one who always did the cleaning, cooking, and laundry. I guess she's just going to have to come and live with me when that time comes.

As the cousins argued, as well as mom, I just listened in the background. When the subject of myself came up, I was embarrassed, just like anyone else would be. We were finally able to get Kyo checked out, and the rest of us sat in the waiting room. Finally, about an hour later, the doctor came out and told us, "He wants to see Tohru."

Everyone looked at me, and I said quietly to them, "I'll go see what he wants," and left.

"Hey Kyo," I said as I opened the door. "I heard you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I do. I was wondering," he began as I sat on the edge of the bed, "Would you mind if you and your mom moved into Shigure's house?"

I was speechless for a moment, before I was able to answer, "Well, I don't know what to say. I would love to take the offer, but I would have to talk it over with mom. After all, it would be both me and mom living at your house. Are you sure Shigure and Yuki would be okay with it? I mean, we wouldn't be trespassing on your hospitality, would we?" I asked.

"Shigure would love for you to live with us. He was complaining the other day how there was no girls in the house. I'm sure that if anyone were able to clean and cook, I'm sure he would want you to," he told me.

"Well, I have to go and talk it over-" I was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Kyo! Why didn't you call me and tell me you were hurt?" A brown haired girl with a green dress and teddy bear backpack said, then noticed me. "Who is this? Who are you? Well, let me tell you who I am first. I am Kagura Somah, Kyo's fiancé!" she said.

She was about to continue when I interrupted her, "You're engaged! You should've told mom!"

"Shut up Kagura, you're not my fiancé, and you, don't believe everything she says. Kagura, that was when we were kids, plus, you forced me to say that; it doesn't really count," he told her.

"Well, I'll go ask mom what she thinks of your idea, and I'll leave you two to talk," I told him and left before he could object. Out in the waiting room, I could see mom talking with Shigure and Yuki. I decided that it would be a good idea, after all, meeting new people is always good, right?

"Hey mom, can I talk to you?" I asked her as she was laughing at something Shigure said.

"Sure, sit down," she offered.

"Umm, actually, could we go in another room to talk?" I asked her. She nodded her head, and we both went outside.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, Kyo told me that they would like us to live at their house. I think it's a good idea. We can be around other people, get to know them better. I can cook and clean for them as payment for letting us stay with them. It wouldn't be that hard to do, I also go to school with them. I know that we missed the first day, but it doesn't mean that I can still make it up." I told her.

She thought it over for a moment, and said, "It sounds like a good idea to me too. I could have a shorter walk to work too," she said brightly.

"Great, I'll go tell Kyo, you tell Shigure and Yuki, perfect tag team," I told her and smiled.

We both went back inside, mom went to go tell Shigure and Yuki, and I went to tell Kyo the great news.

**(Kyo's POV)**

Tohru left me with the monster known as Kagura… I have no idea how I was going to getout of this. All I could hope for was for Tohru to hurry up and come back. After she tells me her answer, she could go away. I knew I needed time for me to think.

All of a sudden the door opened, "Kagura, I hope you don't mind me kicking you out, but could I talk to Kyo?" he asked her.

"Of course. I'll talk to you later Kyo," she told me and blew me one of those girly kisses, and left.

After she left, Shigure started, "So, did you ask Tohru? I know what's in that head of yours. I know that you want to be left alone, and that you want to go back to your master, but you need to interact with other people. You may be a black belt in martial arts, but you're a white belt in people skills. For instance, you could punch through this table next to me and break it, but you also have the willpower to stop right before your hand hits the table to smash through it. How did you become of this? By practicing. It's the same way with people skills, you interact with people. I know that you're not a people person, but you're going to find that one day, someone is going to want to be your friend," he told me and got up.

"I expect that they're going to be back soon. I'll be going now," he said as he walked to the door.

I didn't know if he expected a 'goodbye' or what, but I know that I wasn't going to say anything to him. A few minutes later, after being deep in thought, the door opened and I knew immediately that it was Tohru.

_Did ya like it? Hate it? Criticism is always welcomed to help improve my writing. Don't forget to click the review button and tell me how it was. If you thought it was amazing, tell me so. If you can't stand it, tell me that it_

_was so cheesy that my plot bunnies were too much for you to handle. If you favorite it, I will be so excited that… I don't know what I would do._


	2. Moving In Part 1

_I'm back! Of course with all the stuff going on in my life, I have to manage school, drama, my catechism class(RCIA(Rite Of Christian Inanition Acceptance)) and all my house hold chores (plus extra if anything major comes up for it all) so sorry if this took a little longer than what I would have planned to. Anyways, as always R&R (and that means my friends too) and enjoy!_

_Fireworks1820_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket; I think we all know that, so I don't see the point of doing a disclaimer, because it's obvious that I don't. )_

_Chapter 2- Moving In Part 1_

**(Kyo's POV)**

I didn't really know what to say when she walked into the room. She smiled at me, like she did with everyone. How is it that she could be so god damn happy all the time? Even the most cheerful people in life get angry or sad every once in a while. One thing was sure; I didn't understand this girl at all. Is it true about what Shigure told me? That I need to work on my people skills? I thought I was able to read emotions, but there's something different about this girl.

I was trying to figure out what she was feeling, other than happiness, when she interrupted my thought process, "Hey, when do you think we can move in? Mom said it was okay. I can't wait to get to know everyone better," she said, looking at me with those sincere eyes. It was kind of creeping me out a little.

"I don't know when you can move in, but I know that I'm still up for your cooking later tonight when I'm let out," I told her, excited for whatever it was we were going to have.

"Okay, I'm going to go back out into the waiting room, and I'll send mom in, I'm sure you're dying to talk to her," she told me, got up and left.

It took a while for me to think as to how to even start catching up with Kyoko. As I was thinking so hard, I didn't even hear the door open. It wasn't until she asked me, "What are you thinking so hard about?" that I snapped out of me trance.

"Don't scare me like that! Also, why should I even tell you what I'm thinking about?" I yelled at her.

She only laughed at this and smiled at me, "Yeah, you're still the same as ever. It seems to me that you still don't trust anyone right off the bat, just like when I first met you," she said, then sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to open you up, just like when I first met you. You know, it's not good to keep your feeling all bottled up, it's not healthy," she told me.

"Yeah, I know that, but why would anyone want to listen about my feelings? No one would want to," I told her.

"And why would that be?" she asked.

"Because no one would want to be friends with the cat from the zodiac," I said with some venom in my voice.

"I know one person who would want to be a cat. Instead, she's a dog, but she considers herself a cat. In fact, you know this person," she told me, as I listened, shocked.

"Who is this person?" I wondered out loud.

"It's my daughter. When I told her the zodiac story, she told me that she wasn't going to be a dog anymore. She said that she was going to be a cat as well. Ever since then, she has always wanted to meet the cat from the zodiac," she told me.

I listened, even more shocked than before, but then again, I should've known that this person was Tohru. "So what you're telling me is that Tohru has always wanted to meet the cat from the zodiac? Why? Did you tell her what I was, from when I was a child? How she broke the curse?" I asked.

She didn't respond for a moment, and then said, "No, I haven't told her. In fact, she doesn't really remember, other than the fact that she met you. She doesn't remember anything, even though she was the one who broke the curse for you and your family. It might help her if you were to have her regain her memory. This means spend some time with her, even if you don't want to. I know how you are, you put up the tough guy act, but deep down, you're a nice guy. You just need to work on your people skills," she said. There it was again, the people skills.

"I know I need people skills, but why does everyone keep pushing it on me? I will learn them later in life, maybe I don't want to learn them just yet," I told her.

She smiled and told me before she left, "See, you're opening up to me already; even if it's when you're more vulnerable. That makes me glad." With that, she left me.

'Finally,' I thought, 'Maybe I could get some peace and quiet before I have to get out of here.'

**(Tohru's POV)**

I finished talking to Kyo, and I told mom that she could go in and talk to Kyo if she wanted to.

"Alright," she said, "and I've already told them that we're accepting the invite to move in with them. I'm going to take the rest of the week off, and start packing our things. I think I'm going to go talk to him. How about you get to know Shigure and Yuki, they both are really nice people," she told me, then left to see Kyo.

Of course, meeting new people was never a strong suit of mine, but mom said to try to get to know them. I sat in the chair that mom had sat in, and I always took the advice mom had given me; why stop now?

"Hey, you're Shigure, right?" I asked the older man.

"Yeah, and you're Tohru. Your mom has told us about you too; I can't wait to try your cooking your mom said it was phenomenal. Then again, she could just be saying that, you are her daughter after all-"he said, then got a punch to the face that sent him flying across the room.

"I'm sorry Ms. Honda; he doesn't know what's appropriate to say these days. I must say though, he has always been a little immature for his age. I'm sure your cooking is really good. That is to say, better than mine, seeing as I burn water. As Shigure called it, 'Our charcoal rich diet,'" Yuki told me as I laughed at what he told me.

"Really? How do you lived in that house?" I asked, wondering.

"Well, before Kyo came along, we always ordered out, but after he moved in, we were able to have some decent meals. To say the least, it's a wonder how he can cook in that mess of a room we call the kitchen," he said without thinking.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" I asked, guessing what it was already by listening to his context clues.

"Well, none of us are good at cleaning, and seeing as it got out of hand, we never bothered to clean it back up." I thought so, it was a huge mess where it would take those three months, maybe years to get it all clean.

"Alright, when I get there, I'm going to do a major house clean. You all will have to do something for the day so everyone isn't in my way. This way, I can work and not have people in my way. I'm sure I can find where stuff goes in no time," I told him.

Just as mom came back, Shigure woke up. "Oh, hello Kyoko, how's our friendly cat doing in there?" he asked.

She laughed at this, "Still the same as ever I guess. I can't wait to see how much stronger he has become. Let me guess Yuki, he still can't beat you?"

"As always. He still goes on about it. 'I'm going to beat that damn Yuki someday, I know I will!'" Yuki said with a sigh, and then asked "So, does she really not remember?"

"Who remember what?" I asked.

"Does that answer your question?" mom asked him.

"Yeah, I guess it does. The question is how she doesn't remember it. I remember it as if I was learning I was a free person walking away from my jail cell," he told her.

"Of course you're going to remember it, because that is always going to be one of the happiest days of your life," she told him, me, still unclear of what they're talking about. Yuki looked at me, and then muttered something under his breath. I wondered what I was missing, but like mom always said, 'it's not right to gossip about anything or anyone.'

**(Kyo POV)**

Finally after another hour of sitting, lying, and waiting, I was able to go back to that house I was to call a home. With all that was going on, I realized that I still had to call Master. Of course when I realized that, I was getting checked out by, you guessed it, Shigure. He was complaining how it was going to be a pain for me to walk to and from school.

"Don't worry about me, I'll get better. Then I'll be able to fight and win against that damn rat Yuki!" It was right then I realized something. "Oh no, what am I going to do about that damn Yankee? I mean, how is my class cleaning going to go? She's going to think I did this on purpose!" I yelled.

"Actually, Uo already knows that you broke your leg. At first she thought that you were trying to get out of it, but I told her that it's because you helped save mom. Don't worry, I got your cleaning covered, it's no trouble at all!" Tohru said behind me.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" I asked, hesitant.

"Yeah, she told me. Alright, time to go home, get some of the boxes and go to your house and start cooking dinner!" she told me.

I sighed and asked her, "Do you really think you can move in tonight?"

"Don't worry about that Kyo, I already have everything arranged for them to move in. All they need is their stuff, and they will be good to go. Tohru's mom is getting the rest of their stuff, and Tohru is going to help you out at home," Shigure told me.

"Really? You volunteered for this job? What are you, some kind of work-a-hoilc? It sure sounds like it," I told her.

No, it's something I thought would help me to get to know you better. I mean, I'm sure Yuki will go out of his way to get to know me, but you don't seem like the kind of person to do that," she told me.

_So, what did you think? The only reason I'm dividing it up into two [arts, is because I've had the first half done for a while, but I haven't had any time to wright. I've been super busy with school (I was going to write the rest on Friday during my snow day, but my step dad had other plans with me doing chores), drama, RCIA, preparing of the Rite Of Election (it's being accepted into the Catholic Church), to finish cleaning at home, and trying to finish my book series before Tuesday (it's when the next book comes out). So… yeah, super excited for that. I will try to update as soon as I can, but it might be a while._

_Fireworks1820_

_P.S. Please review! I was disappointed that I only got 4 reviews! Have a little heart people *coughs friends*_


	3. Moving In Part 2

_Time for me to go back to the drawing board! I know I probably shouldn't have posted chapter 2 as two different chapters, but I wanted to let you guys go on, before it was a month later(like it is right now…) Well, I guess it's because I've been having some serious writers block, so yeah… Anyway, disclaimer time!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, as always… Alright, last disclaimer, because I don't feel like typing it anymore._

* * *

_**(Tohru's POV)**_

"So? You don't think that I'll try and go out of my way to try and get to know you?" Kyo asked.

"Yes," I said, then resented my statement, "I mean no! Yes I mean no. I think that you would if you really wanted to. I know that I haven't known you for even a day, but it seems like I've known you for years upon years!" I told him.

"Yeah, I guess that's true, I feel that same way… I do admit that it feels as if I've known you for years. Trust me, if I wasn't trying to get to know you, I wouldn't even be talking to you right now," he told me.

"So what you're saying is that the only way you really accept someone is if you talk to them on your own?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm not known as the most outgoing person, I would say. I'm sure you're the same way, but you would go out of your way to help someone out more than I would. When I was growing up, I guess I was taught to look out for myself for-"he stopped himself. "For certain reasons," he didn't elaborate on what that meant.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him bluntly.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. If you were to know, you and your mom would be put in danger. I'm sure you wouldn't forgive me if I was to put you in harm's way," he said.

"Alright, I won't pry. Just remember, if you want to tell me, I'm here to talk. I know you're not the type to express your emotions," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but that will never happen. I've only confided in one person, and that one person is my master. The only way I would confide in another person is if-"he stopped himself again. "Well, I guess that would only happen if my secret were to come out."

"Well, I'm always going to be here if you want to talk. Anyways, I'm going to go prepare dinner. What do you want?" I asked.

"I don't care what you make. I'm going to go relax, call me when it's done," he told me.

"Alright, I guess I should get started," I said to myself. I walked around the house trying to find the kitchen. Then, I stumbled across a place that was a complete mess. It looked as if it hadn't been cleaned for years.

"Umm, Kyo, can I ask you a question?" I called up to him.

"What is it?" he called back down.

"Well, which room is this?" I called back to him.

He sighed, and came down. He took one look at the room I was referring to, and simply said, "That's the kitchen. Of course, you wouldn't know that, because the last time it was used was-"he thought for a moment, "Well, never the time I've been here. So, what do you think you're going to make?" he asked.

"I can't cook in a kitchen with this huge mess, so I'll cook tomorrow. How about we order out? I'm going to assume that you know of some good places to eat?" I asked.

**(Kyo's POV)**

"So what you're telling me is that you've never ordered out before? Don't you ever get a chance to let someone else cook?" I asked her.

"Why? I love to cook, why would I let someone else do that?" she asked. "What would you ask something like that?"

"Well. I personally do not like to cook, but I can really well. Of course, I don't cook for anyone but myself. The only way I would cook for another person would be is if I really liked them. Of course, I don't like that damn rat and that damn dog. Naturally, I don't even bother to cook anymore. Of course, that damn rat Yuki makes everything charcoal, and I finally can do something better than him, but the way others would see it would be is that it's more of a girlish passion. I mean, if I'm by myself, I don't mind it. If it's for a group, I can't stand it. Then again, I guess it's me and my selfish nature taking over," I told her.

She smiled and responded, "I know what you mean. Mom is like you in that department. Of course, you said for yourself, you've been alone, and have learned to be selfish. Don't worry; I would never make you help me. I would rather have you relax, especially now, seeing as you're injured. I don't want you overexerting yourself," she told me.

"Of course I won't. Alright, let's see, what should we have tonight?" I asked her.

"Let's see. Hmmmm. Choose what you think would be best for tonight." She said and smiled.

"Alright, how about we go with pizza. We haven't had it in a while, and you look like you could stand to gain a few pounds. I-I mean, not to offend you or anything. If you don't want pizza, I'm sure we could go with something else-"I rambled on.

"It's alright; I think pizza would be a fine choice. I haven't had it in so long either too. I think we could do two, maybe?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure they won't care what we pick. So, I guess we could do a veggie pizza, and a ham and bacon one. That sound good?" I asked, making sure she was fine with the choice.

"Yeah, sounds great," she said with a smile.

Just after I made the call, and grabbed the money, we were interrupted by the sound of Shigure and the others. I guess our quiet evening had to come to an end. What a pity.

"Hi mom, Shigure, Yuki; did you get everything?" she wondered.

"Yeah, there's only three boxes to grab, seeing as we didn't really have anything to begin with," Kyoko told her.

"Alright, I'll go grab them. Want to help me Yuki?" she asked.

"Of course Miss Honda, seeing as I'm the only one, because that stupid cat has his broken limb."

"What was that, you damn rat? Come back here so I can kick your ass!" I yelled at him. All he did was smirk my way, and went to help Tohru.

* * *

_Well, I guess there you have it? I'm sooooooooooo sorry it took so long! I've been getting busier and busier. It can't be helped. I'm going to start the next chapter tomorrow after me stupid PLAN test. I also haven't updated, because no one is reviewing! I want you to tell me your thoughts, if you have any good ideas as to where the direction of the story should go ect. This would be very helpful, seeing as, I'm having writers block… So please, R&R! If not, I will not be updating for a while (maybe months, which I will do). Also, I've posted a poll on my profile as to which story I should do next based be category._

_Fireworks1820_


	4. Breakfast and The New Kid In Town

_Alright, I'm not going to lie. I know I promised to start this chapter after me PLAN test, but I sadly have not started it until now (3/15/2013). I know, you can be mad at me for lying, but I finally took my finals, and I think I did good on them. Anyway, I decided that I was going to power through this, because I should not have anything major to do. All I have to do is clean my basement for me and my sisters birthday party(I'm turning 17)… I feel so old. The other reason is because I'm currently sick. These meds I'm on makes my really dizzy and EXTREAMLY tired. It's at times like these I want a beta reader. So, if anyone is up for the challenge, I would love to have one._

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Fruits Basket, I sadly do not. I only own the plot, any OC characters, my medication, the tea I am currently drinking, and the glasses on my head._

_Fireworks1820_

**(Tohru's POV, Next day)**

The next morning I woke up, and it was a huge blizzard. I looked around, to find myself wondering what the time was, and where I was at. I suddenly remember I was with the Somah's house. I looked around, and found the clock, and it read: 3:00 AM.

What the heck was I going to do for another four hours? I got out of bed, wide awake, and went downstairs. I got past the kitchen, took one look at it, and started cleaning. I had a system going down; I would start breakfast in the oven. It was a hash of some sorts, where it had potatoes (cubed), eggs, chunks of sausage, and cheddar cheese. Then, I would start on the stove top and oven, so it could go in and cook. After that, I would start on the biggest part; the floor. While doing the floor, I would do the counters simultaneously. After around three hours, the hash came out. You know what they say, the slower you cook, and the better the recipe is. Finally, after another half hour, I was done.

I decided it was time to wake everyone up. I started with my mom, moved onto Shigure, Yuki, and finally Kyo. I got into his room to find him not there. 'I wonder where he went,' I thought to myself. I looked at the window to find it open (as well as no blizzard anymore), and saw the whole side of the house was covered with ivy.

"I wonder where this leads. I'm sure they will not notice that I'm gone because they're eating." I started to climb, and was surprised that the ivy did not break, unlike any other circumstances. I finally reached where the ivy stopped, the roof. I looked across it, and saw Kyo staring at the sunrise.

"Hey, are you cold? I came to wake you up for breakfast," I told him, startling him in the process.

"How in the hell did you get up here? I thought I was the only one with cat-like reflexes!" he yelled.

"I came to wake you up for breakfast. The question I would like to know is how did you get up here? I mean, you have a broken arm!" I tried to say as calmly as I could.

"I climbed one handed. Anyway, I came up here to think before school. This is my special spot I come to if I need some alone time, or time to think," he told me.

"Oh, well, come on. You need something to eat before you go to school," I told him in a motherly voice.

"Alright, let's go. I don't want them to think you got lost in this small house," he told me, concern coming into is voice.

We got down and back into his room, and went downstairs. We passed the kitchen, and I noticed that Kyo had stopped to look.

**(Kyo's POV)**

When we got to the main floor and passed by the kitchen, I thought I was in the wrong house. I could not believe my eyes; the kitchen was clean. It was so clean, I thought it was a museum, it sparkled so much.

"Um, Tohru, which floor are we on?" I asked, not wanting my eyes to deceive me.

"The main floor, why?" she told me, as if she didn't see it.

"It's because I think we're not on the main floor. In fact, I think we're in the wrong house," I told her.

"No, I cleaned the kitchen this morning. I must say, I cannot wait to have breakfast and head off to school. Let's get some breakfast, and get ready," she told me, and I followed her, awe struck by the cleaning job.

We finally got into the dining room where everyone else was sitting, and Tohru gave her mother a hug.

"Did you guys see the kitchen? I was up at three, and I couldn't fall back asleep, so I made breakfast and cleaned it. Now I can cook dinner tonight, and not have to worry about getting the kitchen clean when I get home from school," she told her.

"Yeah, that sounds like you. I'm glad you thought of making this for breakfast; we haven't had it in a while. I remember that this was your dad's favorite. I wish he could've been here to see how you've grown up to be a nice, fine young woman," Kyoko told her only child.

"Thanks mom. I miss him too," she told her.

We both sat down to eat, and got ready. Just as we were heading out, Tohru told her mom to be safe, have a good day, and gave her a hug as we all headed off.

**(Tohru's POV)**

We got to school, and I immediately joined up with Uo and Hanna. Of course, we ran into 'Prince Yuki's' fan club, and demanded to know why Yuki, Kyo and I were not in school.

"Why do you think? Carrot top broke his arm, is there any other reason she would not need to be in school?" Uo told them, getting her 'I'm pissed off, move out of my way before I kill you and if you don't move in the next five seconds I really will kill you' face.

"Oh, that's not what we heard. We heard she was screwing them both," the leader said.

"Yeah, and you know what I heard? I heard that you only made that up on the spot. Now, if you spread that rumor, I will find you and break your pretty little nose. That goes for your whole club too," she threatened.

They walked away without saying anything else, heads bowed down in defeat. Of course, they should've already known not to mess with me when Uo is around. All of a sudden, we heard a huge commotion going on in another classroom.

"What do you mean by that? I do not dye my hair red! This is my natural color! Now, if you don't move out of my way in five seconds, I will kill you!" a girl with red hair and brown eyes said. From where I stood, I could see she was an American, and is very beautiful. I went over to help her out. Right when I got there, I saw that Yuki beat me to it.

"Can I help you Miss-" he waited for a reply.

"Alyssa. Do not pull that formal crap on me. When you call me Miss, that makes me sound old," she barked at him.

"Hello Yuki, do you think I could help in any way?" I asked him, Uo and Hanna right beside me.

"I'm sure you could," he told me and turned back to Alyssa. "Mi- um. Alyssa, what do you need? There should be no reason for you to cause a commotion like that," he told her.

"And who are you, I haven't had an introduction from you of her," she told him, pointing at me as well.

"Of course, how rude of me. My name is Yuki Somah, this is Tohru Honda. Those are her Friends Uo and Hanna," he told her. She seemed a little surprised that he was able to seem so calm.

"Well, nice to meet you all. I need help finding my classroom," she told him, handing him the slip of paper that was her schedule.

He took a quick glance at her paper, and told her," You have the same class as us, as well as my cousin."

"You have a cousin that attends here too? Is he just like you?" she asked.  
"You'll find out. Miss Honda, could you guys escort Mi-" he corrected himself," Alyssa to the classroom, and help her find her way around? I have some student council stuff to take care of," he asked us.

"Sure, just leave it to us! Come on Alyssa, let's get going. It's right around the corn-" all of a sudden, I crashed into something, well, someone.

"What the hell! Watch where you're-" the person stopped in the middle of his sentence. I looked up and saw Kyo.

"Hey carrot top, watch where you're going!" Uo yelled at him.

"Sorry I was coming to find Tohru! Come on, let's go!" he said, wanting to get out of everyone's stairs because of his cast.

"Alright, this way Alyssa," I told her, Kyo leading the way into the classroom.

"So, who's that?" she asked.

"That's Yuki's cousin, Kyo. Trust me; he's the total opposite of Yuki. Unlike Yuki, he speaks his mind, and doesn't really care much about any kind of consequence. He got that broken arm because he was trying to protect my mom, and he couldn't get out of the way in time. Don't worry, when you get to know him, he's a great friend to have around," I told  
her.

"So, Sparky is the total opposite of the Prince? Hey, Sparky!" she called to Kyo.

"Who are you referring to as 'Sparky'? It better not be me!" Kyo yelled at her.

"Well, considering as you're the only person with orange hair in the room, then you tell me who I'm referring to," she told him.

"That's it, be prepared to die!" Kyo said as he stood up. Just then, out of nowhere, Yuki showed up, giving him a slap in the back of the head, followed by a drop kick.

"What the hell was that for you damn rat? This doesn't concern you; this is between me and her! I know I'll beat you someday, but I can't right now because of my broken arm!" he yelled at Yuki.

"Do you know anything about her? She might look like nothing, but she's a master in martial arts. She could even give me a run for my money. If we were able to fight, I'm sure she would win, right Alyssa?" he asked her.

"Yeah, you're right. How did you know that about me? I haven't told anyone that I did martial arts," she admitted.

"It's in your files. I saw it lying there, and I wanted to see if you would be an excellent addition to our student council. With your academic grades and all the activities you did back in America, I would say that you're an excellent addition. If you want to, tell me. I could always use another hand, seeing as my vice president and one of my secretaries are running off spreading rumors about myself or trying to find me," Yuki told her.

"Really? Why don't they just do their work?" Alyssa asked.

"Because they don't like to work, and they love to mess with me," he told her bluntly.

_Wow! I can't believe that I really finished this chapter… I wonder if I could post a second one today. Maybe tomorrow? I can't on Sunday, because it's my birthday party, and my birthday is on Monday. Anyway, please update! It would be the best present EVER if I could go to my inbox and see that ten people reviewed! I know that I'm getting old (turning 17), but your only 17 once! I can't believe that I only have three more days of being 16. Where has the year gone? Anyway, enough of my rambling, and thank God for spell check. Click that review button, and send me the best present I could get from my lovely viewers!_

_Fireworks1820_


	5. The Lunchtime Secret And Homework

_Alright, with that update I just did, I'm hoping not to let this go, unlike chapter 3. Oh joy, a busy weekend. It's going to be better than a week from now (3/24/2013). I will be super busy, because I'm getting ready to be baptized, and I have a lot of prep (especially the Thursday, Friday, and that Saturday) then of course, that Sunday is Easter. Oh the things I will do to prep for that. Anyway, disclaimer time!_

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own Fruits Basket. I only own the plot, Alyssa, this box of hair dye, this laptop, and this chair I'm sitting in._

_Fireworks1820_

**(Kyo POV)**

Of course, people asked me what happened that could cause me to break my arm. I told them, 'Why does it matter?' So, because of that, people started spreading rumors. Someone thought it was because I fell down the stairs. Another thought I was trying to commit suicide. All in all, no one guessed that it was because I was trying to save someone's life. If I were to tell them that, they wouldn't believe me. I know, I know. You all know that I did that, but people only see the exterior, and they don't think I could be like that damn rat Yuki.

Anyway, the point is, by lunch, I was getting aggravated by all the people asking me questions about what had happened to my arm. Of course, you would too, when you're trying to have a conversation with someone you might possibly like… What the hell am I saying? Did I really just think that? Alright, I think I might be going insane. I haven't known her that long, and I think I might already like her?

Alright, calm down; just try to make conversation with the new kid. "So, are you really from America?" I asked her, as I ate my ramen one-handed.

"Um, yeah. What, do you not believe me?" she asked.

"Yeah, how in the hell do you speak fluent Japanese If you're from America? It makes no sense!" I told her.

"I was born here, and my parents moved to America because the job opportunities were better there at the time. Now, because the job opportunities suck, they decided to move back. I'm glad to be back; I've missed being here. Plus, all of my-" she was interrupted by someone coming up to the group.

"Um, Kyo? I was wondering. Did you really screw her?" this kid wondered.

"Who?" I asked, wondering who he was talking about.

"Tohru Honda," he whispered to me.

"Where in the fucking hell did you hear that?" I demanded.

"That's what everyone else is talking about," he told me.

"Everyone's talking about what?" Uo demanded.

"That Kyo Somah is screwing Tohru Hon-" he started getting the word out, when Uo started for the door, dragging him by the shirt.

"That's it, I'm going to make those bitches wish they were never born!" she yelled, then tore off with the guy to go kill someone.

"So, what did he say?" Tohru and Alyssa asked.

"Well, apparently, someone is spreading around a rumor that you're screwing me," I told Tohru.

"Alright. I'll be right back," Tohru said, then tore off. Something about that didn't sit right with me, so I went after her.

**(Tohru's POV)**

I finally reached my destination after running for about a minute. The rooftop. Of course, while running, I couldn't help, but let some tears out. What had I ever done to them? I sat for what felt like forever (only a minute), when the door opened. I looked back to see Kyo, panting. I'm sure I saw the look of pity, because the next thing I knew, tears were flowing down my face like a river during a storm.

"It's going to be alright, Tohru," I heard Kyo say. "Don't worry; Uo is going to take care of them for you. Once I get out of my cast, I'll do the same thing, if you want," he added.

I looked up, and saw something in his eyes. Compassion? Caring? Or was it-? No, it couldn't be. Don't tell me it was… Love? Don't get me wrong, I loved Kyo already, but only as far as a brotherly kind of love.

He came up to me, sat down and said, "Look, about yesterday. I know I told you I wouldn't tell you my secret, but I think you have the right to know. After all, we're living in the same house. How to begin?" he wondered. "Well, here goes nothing," he said, then hugged me. All of a sudden, I heard a *poof* and saw a cat in Kyo's cloths lying across my lap.

"Oh wow! You look just like the cat from the Chinese zodiac! Is this the secret you didn't want me to know?" I asked him.

**(Kyo's POV)**

What the actual hell? You're kidding me, right? I showed her my zodiac form, and all I get is 'Oh wow!'? Where is the logic in that? Is there something messed with her head?

"I thought I knew what everyone's reaction would be. It was where everyone was disgusted, and where they couldn't stand to be around me anymore. It was for this reason it was decided that we were to go to an all guy's school. Yuki and I refuse to go there, because I was training in the mountains before that happened; for Yuki, It's because he felt as if they would be living in fear of being discovered. I think that was the first reaction I had that it was an accepting and open transformation," I told her.

"Really? But I've always liked the cat from the zodiac. I was born as the dog, but when I was little; my mom told me the story. I was so touched by it, that I said that I was going to be a dog and a cat. Mom thought it was a little strange for me to take something like that so seriously. I guess that's what made me a child," she told me.

All of a sudden, without warning, we heard a *poof* and I was back to normal, as well as naked. I guess I should be used to it now. Tohru quickly turned away, and I changed fast.

"Alright, I'm done changing, sorry about that, it happens unexpectedly, and varies from time to time. At least you stopped crying, which I take as a good sign?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and thank you for sharing your secret. You know you didn't have to, but you felt comfortable enough to share with me anyways. So, because of that I-" she began, but was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"There you are, let's get back to the cafeteria. Prince and Wavy are kinda freaked out about you missing Tohru," the person said.

"Alright, thanks Alyssa. Come on Kyo, let's get back to lunch," she said, and then we headed back to where the rest of our friends were.

**(Time Lapse To After School)**

We all were walking, the Yankee and Electro Girl right by Tohru's side. Apparently, I guess they thought I was going to drag her out into the middle of nowhere and kill her or something. I guess they protect her, like a mother hen protects her chicks. I guess it's because they don't trust me. It made me if they trust that damn rat more than me. It would make sense, seeing as he's the president of the student council; some things will never change.

"Alright, we have to go this way. Carrot Top, if she doesn't come to school tomorrow, I'm going to hunt you down, and I'm going to-"the Yankee started to threaten, but Tohru cut her off.

"Uo, don't worry, I'm going to be fine. Kyo won't do anything to hurt me. Of course, I have to help him, because of his broken arm," she told her oldest friend.

"Did you volunteer to be his helper? Tohru, that is just like you. Carrot Top, don't take advantage of her, and don't make her do anything stupid, like-"she began again, but was quickly rushed off by Tohru, saying how we needed to get home and start out homework.

Of course, we were not alone, seeing as Alyssa wanted to accompany us. She claimed to live close by us, and said to not worry about trying to find out where we live. About five minutes before we reached the house, she turned to the left, and said that the path there would lead her home. We told her to be safe, watch out for animals, as well as stranger danger. We got home in plenty of time, seeing as Alyssa wasn't there to talk our ear off about how boring her old school was.

"I'm home! How was your day mom?" Tohru asked right when we walked in.

"It was fine, how about yours sweetheart?" she asked, going into a full blown conversation about how her day was.

"Alright, I'm going to go up to my room and start my homework," I told them. Right when I said that, Tohru asked me, "Do you want any help?" Wow, I never thought anyone would ask me that.

"I guess if you wanted to, you could. Come on, let's jump right into it so we can get it done and over with," I told her as I started walking up the stairs.

We got to the room quickly, and I sat on the floor. She was about to sit on the floor, when I told her, "You can sit on the bed."

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly do that! I mean, thank you for the offer, but I couldn't possibly do something like that! If you wanted it, go ahead, I mean, it is your room after all," she told me.

I smiled at her, as she sat on the floor with me. "I guess that means we're both are going to be sitting on the floor. So, what should we start with first?" I asked her.

"Well, which subjects are you having trouble with?" she asked me.

"To be quite honest, none of them. I'm acing all of my classes. I was skeptical at first about my math class, but it's so easy, I could fall asleep every day and still pass with an A. What about you? Are you having any trouble?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm actually having some trouble with my math class. I don't get how to factor," she told me in a small voice.

"Alright, let's see what the first problem is," I told her, as I pulled out my packet. It read: (+2x+1). We both wrote it out on a sheet of paper that was going to be turned in tomorrow.

"So, what you first ask yourself is: is there a GCF (Greatest Common Factor)?" I asked her. She shook her head no, so I moved on. "Alright, then you ask: what are two numbers that add up to a positive two, and multiply into a positive one?"

She thought for a moment, and then said, "One and one, right?"

"Yeah, see, you're getting the hang of this!" I told her, feeling proud that she could keep up. "So, you would write two sets of parentheses, and put one x in each. Then you take what you just figured out, which were one and one. Now, are they positive or negative?" I asked her.

"Positive," she said, sounding positive herself.

"Good, so the equation would be: (x+1) (x+1) , or you could write it like: (x+1. Do you think you're getting the hang of it?" I asked her?

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you for helping me. It should be the other way around, but I am thankful for your help," she told me, as we finished our homework, ate her amazing dinner of pork buns and rice. Then to wrap up the night, falling asleep, with Tohru on my mind as I drifted off into dream land.

_So, did you like it? Hate it? R&R. I've seen the traffic status for the story, and out of the 50 some people, only like 5-6 people reviewed. It makes me think you guys are not liking the story. Also, someone put happy late birthday, when my birthday is on Monday. Anyway, if you could review, it would be super! Wow, I never get chapter done this fast… I guess I'm in my writing mood. Anyways I made a facebook, for those of you who have one (like myself, but don't try and find me, that would be creepy stalker status). Like my page, and go on my profile and vote! I've only had like five people vote! Hopefully I can get another one up soon as well, but don't be expecting one until at least a couple of days later, because I am starting my new trimester, going to be busy with my RCIA class, and trying to go to drama more often. Anyways, I'm going to go to bed now, so goodnight!_

_Fireworks1820_


	6. Feelings and Lunchtime Conversations

_I was pleased to see 4 reviews right when I got up the next morning! You know how it goes of your morning routine; for myself, I get up, get dressed, do my bathroom stuff, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, do homework, then check my e-mail. I personally think that I check it more often rather than doing my homework! Well, enough of my rambling, disclaimer time!_

_Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Fruits Basket, I sadly do not. I only own this clock, my cloths I'm wearing, and this pillow._

_Fireworks1820_

**(Tohru's POV)**

It felt that the morning had gone by in a blur. It felt as if we didn't even go home yesterday. I guess life has a way of going by fast. It seemed that everything was like that, ever since last night. I wondered why that was. Did it have something to do with moving into the Somah's house? Did it have something to do with the near-death experience mom had? Or was it something else entirely?

"TOHRU! Did you hear me?" Uo asked.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying? I kinda spaced out," I admitted.

"You've been doing that a lot lately. Does this have something to do with Orange Top?" she asked.

"Something to do with Kyo? No, why would it? Al least, I don't think it does. I mean, every time I think of him, I feel all jumbled inside, like I don't know what to say or do around him-" I was interrupted by Uo.

"I knew it. Tohru, you're in love," she said as if it was obvious.

"W-w-w-what? What do you mean I'm in love? I don't know the first thing about love!" I said, panicking.

"Don't worry about it; love is a beautiful thing, if you're with the right person," Uo told me.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked her, feeling like she would give the best advice out of the whole group.

"I'll find out if he likes you, if he does, you should confess to him. It seems like he could use someone to ground him. I'll tell you at lunch," she told me and went to find her seat before class started.

**(Kyo's POV)**

We had a small break before we were going to go on. Usually during these, friends start talking to one another; gathering in their own little clicks like before class. Of course, I'm usually alone during these breaks; people know not to come near me. Because of this, you could imagine my surprise when the Yankee came over to talk to me.

"I have a question for you," she put bluntly.

"Wow, you get straight to the point. So, what do you need answered," I asked, preparing myself for some sort of trivia.

"I was wondering, what do you think of Tohru?" she asked. Wow, not what I was expecting.

"W-w-what do I think of her? What kind of question is that?" I countered, hoping it would steer her clear of talking feelings with myself.

Sadly, it didn't work. "Nice try, but I want to know. I see the way you look at her. You look at her so much, I'm sure you don't even notice it yourself. You look at her with those adoring eyes. You like her, don't you?" Yankee asked.

Damn, she figured it out, only by looking at my actions, she didn't even have to look at my body language to figure it put. I might as well answer truthfully. "Yeah, I do. What brought this on?" I had to know.

"Well, what if I was to say that she likes you too?" she asked me.

"Well, does she?" I wondered, wanting to know.

"What do you think? Why else would I be here asking you if you like her?" she demanded to know.

"Because you've been watching me secretly? So, what you're saying is, she likes me?" I asked, getting nervous all of a sudden.

"No shit Sherlock! What do you think? Gosh, you're about as dumb as someone who's never had a girlfriend," she said. Wow, she was good.

"That's because I've never had one," I mumbled so low that she couldn't hear.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," she told me.

"I've never had a girlfriend, okay?" I told her.

"Really? You've never ever had one? I thought a good looking guy like you would've had one, maybe two girlfriends," she told me, surprised.

"So, what do you think I should do?" I asked, wanting to know what she thought.

"You should ask her out! What else?" she asked me.

"How do you know for sure she would say yes?" I asked, nervous.

"Because I know she likes you. You both clearly do not see how you look at each other," she told me, as the bell rang for us to return to our seats.

**(Tohru's POV)**

The bell rang for lunch, and we made our way to the cafeteria. I walked with Uo, seeing as Hana was sick, so she stayed home.

"Did you find out if he likes me?" I asked, nervous.

"Oh yeah, he does. I can't believe you both cannot see it. I'm sure if you were to ask everyone, they could tell you that it is completely obvious that you two are in love," she told me.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, as Kyo caught up to us.

"Hey Tohru, could I talk to you?" he asked me.

"Sure, where do you want to talk?" I asked.

"Follow me," he said. I looked at Uo, as she ushered me to follow him. I quickly rushed to catch up with him. We got to our spot on the rooftop, and we both sat where we were the other day.

"So, what's up, Kyo?" I asked, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

**(Kyo's POV)**

'What's up? I thought that Yankee was going to tell her or something. Damn, how should I put it?' I wondered to myself.

"Kyo? What's wrong?" a small voice said beside me.

"You know, same old same old. Everything's fine. I was wondering, what do you think of me?" I asked, truly wondering what she thought.

I could tell the question took her by surprise. It took her a moment to respond. "I think you're an amazing person. I really like to be around you; it feels right, complete. At first, when it was just me, Uo and Hana, I always felt as if something was missing. Then I met you and Yuki and Shigure. After that, it felt as if everything was falling into place," she told me.

"I feel honored that you feel that way," I told her, suddenly getting nervous about asking her.

"So, I was wondering, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked her, wanting her to say yes.

She didn't respond, so I took that as a no. That Yankee was going to pay hell when I saw her again. As I was thinking all hope was lost, I felt a pair of arms around myself. I was prepared to turn, but I felt no such transformation coming to myself. I turned around, glancing at the young woman I just confessed to, and saw her still holding onto me. It was as if she was afraid to let me go.

She looked at me, and I saw the tears flowing down her face. Tears of joy. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend," she told me, still holding onto me.

"Really? You do?" I asked, not sure if I heard her correctly.

"Yeah. If I have to day it in every language, I will. There is no one else I would rather be with, than the person who is right in front of me. I guess you must really love me, because you're not transforming into your zodiac form," she said.

"How did you know about that?" I asked her.

"Mom told me the story so much, I still know it as well as when she first told me. Also, because her and Shigure are dating. She told me that when he confessed to the one he truly loved, his curse broke. It makes me wonder if-" she was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"There you guys are! Yuki and I were starting to get worried!" Alyssa said.

"Alright, we're coming. Come on Tohru," I said, as we started walking down to the cafeteria, hand in hand.

**(Tohru's POV)**

We got back to the cafeteria, hand in hand. Everyone immediately congratulated us, knowing that we had gotten together.

"How in the hell did you guys know that we were together? I never told anyone I liked Tohru!" Kyo yelled at them.

"Well, you stupid rat, you made it obvious that you did. All we had to do was mention Tohru's name and you would flush tomato red," Yuki told everyone else.

"So true. I barely know you, and I knew immediately that you like her! I mean, come on! The new kid already knowing who likes who? That says something!" Alyssa told him.

"Guys, stop ganging up on Kyo! I know everyone knew that Kyo liked me, but you guys don't have to make fun of me! I'm sure I could tell everyone who Yuki likes-" I began, but then was covered up by Yuki.

"Alright, what are you guys doing this weekend?" I asked everyone.

"I'm going over to Machi's house to discuss student council plans. What about you Miss. Alyssa?"

She sighed," How many times have I told you not to call me that! It's just Alyssa! Does no one listen to me? When you call me that, it makes me sound old!"

"Sorry about that Alyssa, he was raised like that. Unlike Kyo here, where he wasn't raised with the respect Yuki as been taught. I guess that what happens when you're raised to take care of yourself," I told the last part to myself.

"What was that?" Alyssa asked?

"Oh, um, never mind. So, what do you think you're going to do over the weekend?" I asked her, changing the subject that lasted the rest of the day.

_Alright guys, what did ya think? I know, it's been almost two weeks, but I've been super busy! I would've updated sooner today, but my mom had the idea that we should spend my week of Spring Break spring cleaning. Oh joy. I get to paint tomorrow when my stepdad is at work (around 6:30 pm), so that means I get to pull an all nighter! He doesn't know, so I'm excited to see what he thinks of the color. I also got baptized on Saturday, and I didn't get home till late, so I was tired. Finally, people have not liked my facebook page and I'm not sure about my twitter, as well as my poll on my profile, but I would appreciate it if people did. Till next time!_

_fireworks1820_


	7. Epilogue

_Alright guys, please don't hate me! I did not expect this to be the last chapter, till I started thinking about it last night. Sadly, I've been having some serious writers block since the beginning of the story! That, and it's because I wanted to update sooner, but I was so busy with our production oh Hairspray, that I was starting to stop going on fanfiction, because I was so busy. To say the least, I bawled like a baby, because our seniors are leaving us; all in all, everyone enjoyed the show, and they all said that it was the best show we ever put on. Anyway, enough of my rambling, time for the last chapter!_

_Fireworks1820_

**Disclaimer: I, needless to say, fireworks1820, doesn't own Fruits Basket or any characters other than OC (like Alyssa).**

Epilogue

Through out the course of the weeks that followed us becoming a couple, I was surprised that most people were really okay with it. I'm just glade that the Prince Yuki fan club stopped harboring us about me liking Yuki. On the brighter side of all that, Yuki finally got up the courage to ask Machi out. Personally, I couldn't be more happier than I am right now.

Also, I was glade to see that Mom and Shigure were doing fine as well. Of course, you could've imagined my surprised when they told me that they were going to get married already.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mom? What about Dad?" I asked her.

"Honey, you have to realize that your dad would've want me to move on with my life. I know that if he was in my shoes, I would've wanted the same thing for him," she told me. After that, I was alright. After all, I couldn't look after her for the rest of my life.

With the weeks to follow that, I was surprised to say that the year was coming to a close. To think that three years later, I would graduate and be an adult! Of course, my relationship with Kyo was perfect; we never got into a fight, and if we went on a date, he kept it simple. So you could imagine my surprise when it was already three years later, and we were standing in a line, ready to receive our diplomas.

Our valedictorian was none other than Kyo, but for some odd reason, he wanted Kyo, who was equal with Yuki, to do a speech. Of course, everyone was as confused about it, but everyone else was fine with it, as long as Yuki was number one. Kyo got up there all nervous, and he had is paper in front of him, with all the things he was going to say.

"Out of the four years that has come and gone, I can not say how proud I am that I passed so close to that damn Yuki. I was as shocked as anyone when he asked me out of all people to do this speech. I know that this is the time where we're going to make mistakes, so make them. Most of you might find that special someone, and some of you people might just go to collage and major in Philosophy, because their is no way to make a career out of it. Some of you guys might achieve your goals, and some of you guys might not. I know I will if I have that one special someone there, right be my side. Tohru, could you come up here, please?" he asked. Of course, I was confused as anyone else, but I did anyway, wondering what he was up to.

"Tohru, I know that your mom is so proud of you for achieving what she could not. I know that Yankee and that Electro freak are too, because they know how hard of a struggle this was for you. So, I'm asking you something that will make this an event that you will never forget," he said, then he got down on one knee, and everyone gasped.

"Tohru Honda, I love you so much that it hurts me. I know there is no one else I would want right by my side than the person that is right here, next to me. From the time that Yankee pointed out that I loved you, I would've never thought that I would be here asking for your hand. Will you do me the honor of becoming your husband?" he asked, as he pulled our the ring box. It was a beautiful ring, nothing too fancy, and it had that Victorian Age style of it; my favorite time period. I knew I should've been suspicious when we walked into that ring shop a few weeks ago.

"What makes you think I would say no? I would love to become your wife!" I said, as I got down on my knees and hugged him. He slipped on the ring, and everyone started cheering. After that, we all got our diplomas, and I had so much people come and congratulated me, that I didn't even know some of them! Of course, when we met up with mom, and Shigure, who was right by her side, she was crying with her tears of joy, saying how proud Dad would've been if he was here too.

Of course, then as more time went on, we decided to move out during that summer so we could see what it would be like to live with each other, without anyone else. Well, that, and so we could keep the wedding plans secret. Then again, the dress shopping wasn't that much of a secret. I found myself missing everyone else in the house, but I got used to it as we became more adjusted. We never once fought through the whole process, and I was glad to see that there were people from high school, who said that they were going to come; even if we were out of high school for a while now. Through out this whole experience, I think that it was the best high school experience a girl could ask for. Even if we did meet through a car accident. I guess that fate sometimes has you meet that special one during something like what happened with me and Kyo.

_So, all done! Yes, I did make that reference towards Eclipse(the movie), during Jessica's speech. Now that I'm thinking about it, I want to make an epilogue that will show the wedding plans and after the wedding. What do you guys think? Please tell me, so you can do that through reviewing, or shoot me a PM if you have an idea for the wedding/planning/anything else! R&R_

_Fireworks1820_


End file.
